1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which can be conveniently fixed to a memory module for efficiently dissipating heat generated by memory chips on the memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, memory modules such as random-access memory (RAM) modules are widely used in computers to improve performances of the computers. The memory module includes a circuit board and a plurality of memory chips mounted on two opposite side surfaces thereof. With continuing development of the electronic technology, the memory chips of the memory modules trend to high integration, and thus generate a large amount of heat required to be dissipated immediately. Therefore, heat dissipation devices are widely used to dissipate the heat generated by the memory modules.
A typical heat dissipation device for using with the memory module includes a top wall and two side walls extending downwardly from two opposite lateral sides of the top wall. A gap is formed between the two side walls for receiving the memory module therein. The gap between the two side walls at a free state is smaller than a thickness of the memory module. In assembly, a tool is needed to enlarge the gap between the two side walls to enable the memory module inserted into the gap. When the tool is removed, the memory module is snappingly sandwiched between the side walls with the memory chips thermally attached to the side walls. Thus, an assembly process of the heat dissipation device is inconvenient.
Furthermore, the heat dissipation device dissipates heat via the top wall and the two side walls. The heat exchange area of the top wall and the two side walls is so small that the heat dissipation device has a low heat dissipation efficiency.
For the foregoing reasons, a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above described shortcomings is desired.